Tainted
by Scarlence
Summary: In sleepy villages far from human civilization, demons lurk who feed on humans. When the fragile girl by the name of Lillian learns the secret of the towns, and her life becomes compromised, held within the hands of an untamed demon sworn to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

"Why didn't you just kill her?" the silk voice of Ayame wondered. Her heels clicked threateningly beneath her feet.

Kana crossed his arms over his chest, in-taking a large breath through his nose. It smelled disconcertingly heavily of disinfectant, a disgustingly sweet scent to his sensitive nose. While Ayame found this pleasant, he had been spending the course of an hour trying not to choke on it.

He slackened in his chair, changing his position once again for the mere purpose of boredom. Across from him, the only source of entertainment here, was the white, tidy bed of the clinic. Within the soft covers was a petite girl, perfectly tucked into comfort. Her face was content as she breathed her very soft breaths of slumber. Sometimes she gave the tiniest of snores. For just over an hour, he'd been watching this girl with his narrow, wild eyes. Now, his gaze – which had turned into much more of a glare over the past hour - ventured toward the other woman clad in a white coat and down-turned lips.

"I didn't need to," he remarked cheekily. "Ina said we're supposed to act normally, and I guess that means don't go off killing people." Ayame gave him a distasteful frown in reply.

Meanwhile, Kana's eyes flickered back to the girl. There was hair hanging in her face, and it had been tormenting him the entirety of the time he'd been staring at her, but he'd yet to fix it despite the ease of simply flicking it away. A smirk pushed itself up his lips.

"Plus, you have to admit, she's pretty cute."

"I wish I could believe you're jesting," Ayame sighed, stuffing her hands inside her pockets. "I can't fathom why you have such a great interest in humans."

"Huh. If you hate them so much, why do you run a clinic?"

"I'm the only one who can. Ina personally decided that for me. Any one of you others would been driven to insanity."

"If you mean a lot more people would die, that's probably true," he remarked lackadaisically.

The doctor glanced down at the slumbering girl. If only Kana would just leave, she thought, she could get back to her work. However, with him here, anything could be a trigger for him, and she wasn't allowed to let humans die within the territory of the Two Towns, especially Konohana.

_What a bother, _she thought bitterly, turning her head away from the two. _Why couldn't he had just eaten her when he had the chance?_

"I didn't want to eat her," he barked.

"You could have. Then I wouldn't have had to deal with this inconvenience," she snapped back.

Kana growled in response. He hated the way her countenance displayed her thoughts so prominently. There was never that feeling with her that he got with others; the feeling of wanting to know what they were thinking so badly. She just wasn't elusive and faced things as they were.

Goddess, why were demons such complex creatures? Humans were simple. That's what he liked about them. They didn't have to deal with the constant threat of others, the darkness, or the constant hunger to rip each other apart, limb from limb. As of late, however, Rutger and Ina had been doing fair jobs of keeping the towns at a passive state. It had been an entire month since the last mess.

"How long was it since you last ate?" Ayame wondered not exactly innocently. She was slowing egging him on to rid of this pest in her residence.

"This morning," he replied.

"That's not what I meant. Your other side."

He grimaced. At least the taste of disinfectant in his sinuses helped to ward the taste of them from his mind. "Don't be like that. Ina'd kill me."

"You would make quick work of her," she chimed, positioning her lips in what could have been a smile had she been someone else.

"No. There's something about this one," Kana snarled. "Just look at her..."

"All I see is a silver platter."

"I'm not going to, Ayame."

"Alright," she announced finally. "You've convinced me. I'm leaving."

The doctor wandered out of the room. That was it? She was just testing him so she could go off and do whatever she wished? He wished it hadn't been so logical to do so. No one was supposed to allow others to kill humans, and had he killed this girl, she would've been deemed an enabler, and they both wouldn't been punished.

There was something else to it, he thought, sniffing that sickeningly smell again. She probably just didn't want to have a mess to clean up... That was Ayame, one of the already passivated demons of Konohana. To this day, he still had no idea what type of demon Ayame was, and it wracked his mind to think about it. She was so strange.

In the bed, the girl stirred, the brown hair falling from her face. As much as that strand hanging between her eyes had bothered him, a part of him wished she hadn't moved, that it was still there. This disheveled yet cute look she had enraptured him unlike any human had before. Her shoulders turned, her head rolled to the side, and he found it impossible to look away. This was how he'd found himself stuck for an hour before he got used to her in that position. How long would it be that she was snuggled into the covers before she ultimately regained consciousness?

It wasn't another five minutes. Slowly and steadily revealed sleepy amethyst eyes, gazing wearily at his figure. At first, she wasn't even sure where to focus on. All that registered was the orange hue of his sweat shirt, the black tattoos binding his arm, and the white surroundings which blinded her sight. Dazed, she murmured something incomprehensible and shoved her head beneath the covers.

Just those eyes were enough to startle him. Was it really possible to have that color of eyes?

"Holy cow," he breathed.

Suddenly, the eyes – only the eyes - reappeared in a hole between the sheets. Her brow was furrowed angrily. Or apprehensively. He really didn't pay enough attention to it.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her voice low.

Goddess, her voice screamed 'adorable' too. It was gruff from sleep and pitched rather low for a girl, but it was sleek and feminine in its own way.

_I knew she'd be too cute to kill._

He smiled ominously at the gloated thought, and she erupted from the bed. The blankets flew to the floor, and a silver object flashed in her hand as she reached for the counter on the opposite side of the bed. She'd retrieved a scalpel, and shoved it dangerously in Kana's direction. She kept herself low.

"Uh... Does everyone do this when they wake up in a hospital?" he wondered carefully, prying down to the area behind her to see just how many weapons Ayame had left her.

"I don't know! Who are you? What do you want?"

"I was just waiting for you to wake up. I found you out cold in the forest."

"I-I was? Urh! Where am I?"

"You ever heard of the Two Towns?"

"No. I shouldn't be here. I have something I need to do!" She winced and pressed her palms against her forehead. "I can't remember what I was supposed to do! Why!"

"You have amnesia too?" he beamed.

"Shush! I do not!" She waved her hand furiously back and forth at him. "This is just temporary. I'm going to figure it out, and then I'll leave."

"And go where?" he urged on, amused.

"Somewhere. I am... What's my name?" she growled menacingly. "My name's Lillian! I think that's it... And I live... Somewhere with trees and the sky!"

Kana guffawed. The frustration of this girl was priceless. Here she was, waving around a scalpel, unable to remember more than her name.

"D-don't laugh at me!" she demanded. Eventually his laughter died down, and then she added for the third time: "Who even are you?"

"The name's Kana. I live here and stumbled upon you taking a nap against a log almost a mile out in the forest."

"I don't just take naps in the woods," Lillian pouted, jutting out her lip. He begged to differ, seeing as she hadn't withstood a single injury. She threw down the scalpel on the counter, jamming the blade from the handle, and pouted.

"Look, we'll go to the town hall and get this mess you're in sorted out, okay?"

"Fine. Don't try anything stupid though."

"Okay," he agreed. It was strange how she was. Any other human and the conversation would've gone silent long before it begun – she was just different. It was almost like she knew the people here were demons, hungry for human flesh... but there was no way.

Lillian grabbed the scalpel, replaced the blade, fetched the cover and crossed her arms over her tiny body defensively. The small knife she tucked under her arm.

Yes. It was exactly like she knew. That or she'd had a hell of a time in her world.

"What are you so worried about?"

"I don't know," she admitted, an angry blush rising to her face. "I just feel like I need to keep this with me. I'll bring it back later. Or maybe you can be my dog and bring it back for me."

_My dog? _Kana thought, stunned. Momentarily his feet had gone numb, locking themselves against the floor. _It's got to be a coincidence._

He slapped himself lightly in the face before looking back at her and guiding her out of the clinic. Before departing, he had shouted to the back room, where Ayame kept herself locked up, but she gave no reply, and they continued on.

"So... you remember nothing?" he ventured as they walked through the leafy vale of Konohana. Lillian took little interest in the atmosphere, focused on the road ahead. Every time her lustrous eyes came up to meet him, his step faltered.

"What's with you?" she asked, too embarrassed to answer his question.

"Sorry, I've just never seen a person like you."

"Person like me?"

"That's not a bad thing. It's actually cool, but it's... uh, unnatural?"

Her eyes met the cobblestone and watched the pebbles go by. Into the collar of her sweatshirt she murmured, "You're pretty unnatural too."

Kana frowned. "Alright, you have impossible intuition."

She gave an incredulous look, her thumb then grazing the scalpel. "It's an observation."

"Well, good."

"See? That's why I call you unnatural. Just the way you reacted to that. You were relieved."

"Was I really?"

She didn't respond, and walked along slightly behind him, making certain her steps were not in time with his.

"Hey, lighten up," he wished. She'd been so content when she was asleep, and now she tucked her head into her chest, glaring around timidly. "We'll figure things out, Lil'."

"Lil'?" she gnarled. "Don't call me that! I'm not that small."

That was better—her face lit up, and the edge in her voice became bright.

"Oh, yeah? Look at you, you're a mouse."

"Not true."

"I'd bet Rahi's bigger than you, and he's a little kid."

"Whatever. Size doesn't matter. I can do anything anyone else could do."

"Reach the top shelf?"

"Hey!" She bared her teeth a shot a punch at him. It scuffed his shoulder.

"I think I just felt something," he stated mockingly. It was hard to keep the smile off his face.

"You're impossible!" she grumbled, shaking her fists out in front of her in frustration. She was blushing angrily, and the red never really absconded her. It was always there on her cheeks, and her brow was fixed in position. This expression was much more bearable than the previous though; it had been lost and morose before, longing for something to rescue her.

As Kana peered back at her, he wondered, _why do I want to help her so bad?_ He'd known her for five minutes, and yet he already wanted to wrap her up and fix everything for her. She was a complete unknown, in this area for no reason he could comprehend. The Two Towns were placed 2 miles apart from each other, and each had woods stretching at least 25 miles in every direction. How did she get here? Why? Would Ina kill her because it was out of season for tourists? No... She'd vowed to the Harvest Goddess she wouldn't, and would regulate her town regardless of season.

"K-Kana?"

Her voice quivered, her glance reaching further than it had before. He glanced back at her.

"Huh?"

"People are staring at me."

"Yeah, it's out of tourist season, so every time they see someone, they freak. It's normal. Don't let them get to you."

"M...m'kay," she mumbled.

Kana could feel the eyes on him too. They came as they cross the road before Mako's orchard. Mako outright stared from beneath the boughs, offering only his glare as they passed. And further on, he knew Nori awaited in her garden as she usually did, already eyeing them through the greenery.

"Kana," she called as they passed. She was clad in pink, oriental clothes he still could not recall the name of. She'd told him again and again, but this time he just wasn't going to ask.

"Nori," he smirked. "Lillian, you okay with a quick detour?"

"Uh... Alright," she concurred hesitantly, following him down the side path with lead to the woman's garden. The lady sat in the midst of crops and flowers alike, a pleasant expression written on her face. She didn't give off the same aura Kana did, Lillian noticed.

"Hello. Who are you? A visitor?"

"This is Lil'. I picked her up in the woods-"

"You're kidding me," Lillian fumed. "Lillian. That's my name."

"Ah," Nori accepted, nodding sagaciously. "It's sweet. Delicate. I like it."

Lillian found herself delighted with Nori's attitude. She was expressive, but not overly so. There was also something compelling about her, which Lillian liked, and she conversed easily, despite her lack of memories. Kana quickly grew bored though, a little disappointed Nori had stolen Lillian's attention away from him.

Actually, it was more than a little it bothered him.

"Hey, we should get to the town hall," he suggested.

"Yes, but we only just-"

"It'll close if we take too long!"

"Well, just a-"

Unexpectedly Kana scooped her off her feet, holding her with her arms pressed up against her chest. Nori found this no surprise and clicked her tongue mockingly.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing!" Lillian complained, struggling. Kana kept his grip securely fastened.

"See ya', Nori," he called. He wasn't lying about the town hall – Ina did close it up for her nightly ritual things.

Nori gave a wave goodbye, unamused with him for interrupting their conversation. He always had been a bother to her, but she'd just managed it, occasionally calling him over to talk for the sake of "bonding". Ina supported the idea, but Nori didn't see why it was so important to have relationships between demons. Demons either wanted to kill each other, or stay as far from each other as physically possible. For her and Kana it was the latter of the two. At least on one end, that was.

"W-what's the big idea? Put me down!" Lillian screamed, kicking him in the shins repeatedly. It was amusing how she thought it might affect him.

"But you're so easy to carry. Plus, I don't like the way she looks at you."

"What are you talking about? I don't like the way you've been looking at me, but I dealt with you anyway!" she cried, turning her body back and forth trying to escape.

"Fine," he acquiesced, dropping her. She fumbled, but ultimately got back on her feet and shot him an annoyed glare with her hands on her hips.

"What don't you like about the way I look at you?"

"U-Uh," she murmured anxiously, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Well, it's just annoying, I guess."

He gave a quick laugh. She really didn't mind a thing about it, huh?

She regained her composure. "Hey, but what was wrong with Nori's?"

"Ah. She was giving you her 'I secretly want to kill you in your sleep' signature look."

"I think I'm rightfully doubting you."

"You'd be...surprised..." he said, picking up on something in the forest. An animal was racing through the brush, but he wasn't sure why it piqued his attention. It sounded like a boar, but it was far too quick and coming far too close. His step hesitated to listen.

"Kana? We going?"

His mind made the connection, and he grabbed Lillian by the arm, positioning her behind him. Noticing his change of dynamic, she placed a hand on his back and held some of the fabric between her fingers.

"You sure make it over the mountain quick," Kana commented.

"Actually, my pace was quite leisure. I've been interested since late last night," he clarified darkly, out of view and under the shade of the trees. "Have you claimed her for yourself?"

"Sure," Kana agreed. "She's mine. And I won't let anyone touch her."

"Well, she's still here, so then you plan on keeping her?" Cam's laugh resounded through the trees. "You dogs are strange."

Lillian quivered, her fingers locking around the fabric of Kana's hoodie. The very sound of his voice sent a cold shiver down her spine and left every hair on her body risen. As dangerous as it probably was, a terrifying voice in her head told her this was the safest place to be, behind Kana.

Cam stepped out into the light and cover of the trees. His eyes were sunken, and his hair hung ragged around his face. The green of his eyes glistened hungrily.

"Still haven't learned to control yourself?" Kana laughed nervously.

"Still haven't learned not to play with food?" he hoarsely growled back, determinedly stepping forward.

"Trust me, this one's not food. For anyone."

"F-Food?" Lillian breathed, stepping entirely behind Kana. She broke the sight line between them. This man looked bestial, ready to tear something, _someone_ apart. With the way he hungrily gazed over her, she doubted he directed his attention at Kana. Her body stiffened.

"Actually I think you're right..." Cam said, his voice thick and sugary. Lust circumvented his tongue. Then a split second later, both him and Lillian had vanished. Kana yelped in surprise.

The experience made Lillian's head spin. She was immediately nauseous. Cam's hands on her waist were the only thing keeping her upright as she stared at the ground 10 meters away, pulsing beneath the tunnel vision of her spinning head.

"So what made you want to affiliate with a mutt like that?" whispered the tainted voice of Cam in her ear. "I wonder what you taste like..."

His tongue rolled across her neck, teeth just touching the surface.

"Cam! I 'll kill -"

Lillian took a breath and retorted violently. She elbowed him with as much force as she could muster, and luckily that was enough to cause him to lose his balance, however, the effect was mutual. She too lost her balance and plummeted.

Kana expertly captured her into his arms. Almost immediately after, Cam fell from the branches and landed with an uncomfortable _crack._

"Kana," Lillian breathed into his chest. "I..."

"This is ENOUGH, Cam," the enraged voice of a woman thundered. "Do you want to die?"

He writhed onto his back on the ground and huffed in reply, groaning in pain.

"I'm tired of your games. You are hereby_ banished_ from Konohana. One more step in this town, and I will rip your heart out. You tell no one what happened here. Go," she commanded bitterly. He slowly scraped himself up off the ground, his bones snapping back into place, and then retreated into the darkness. He looked back though, looked at Lillian with her face buried into Kana's chest and licked his lips before leaving.

Lillian was shaking hard. Hyperventilating, pale, confused. She shook her head in disbelief, her mouth hanging open, and pushed herself out of Kana's arms. He let her go, but then came back to her, lifting her limp body as she fainted on the spot.

"That bastard," he gnarled. "He's just in it for the fun. Otherwise he would've gotten her."

The woman nodded, looking over Lillian's unconscious body. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote this a long time ago, so I apologize for some of the quality. Checking to see if it's worth continuing. Comments?


	2. Chapter 2

Ina huffed, tearing the headpiece from her head of basalt.

"The Goddess refuses to communicate with me," she gnarled, a pain striking through her mind from summoning. She threw the fabric to the floor and raked at her roots, disturbing the long black hair which had been held back all day. "She doesn't want this human to leave."

"Goodie," Kana remarked, lying back on the couch. "Unless Cam actually obeys you this time, I don't think it'll be peaceful around here for her."

Ina paid no heed to his words. She was seething, and only after she'd sorted out her thoughts did she turn her attention back to him.

"And you," she snapped. "What were you doing outside of boundaries? What compelled you to bring her back here?"

Guilty, yet Kana had but an ounce of remorse. He smirked. The tormented expression of Ina's was anything but threatening. The Goddess would praise him! He saved, not killed, but _saved _a human life. She'd say, "Good dog! I daresay you've been tamed."

That was, if she were to answer Ina's calls.

How great it would be to be confirmed as tamed. Then he would be free from Phillip this year... Goddess, tourist season was closing in and that meant the demon tamer would be arriving in meager weeks. He shaped everyone into the most couth demons across the earth. Anywhere else, without the Harvest Goddess watching him, he just killed them off, one by one as he traveled.

Then he digressed. As much as he wanted to believe he could be tamed, he doubted it as a reality. Every year had come, and Kana often ranked low, usually lower than Cam. But Cam didn't constantly hunger, he just liked the kill.

"I just happened to be hunting out there and she just happened to be there," he explained briefly. "Plus, what would the Goddess say if I left her there? She obviously wants to keep her here."

"Fine," Ina acquiesced. "But I'm not certain what to do with her. If I erase her memory, she'll be even more paranoid. Her body will still feel having gone in shock. On top of amnesia, she would be psychotic.

"That and," she continued, "she trusts you. I don't know how that happened, but if she has a chance of surviving this, it's going to be through you. As much as I want to, I can't erase that."

Kana gloated to himself momentarily before Ina abruptly broke his attitude:

"You will serve as her personal guardian."

"What?"

"Tell her what she needs to know until we get through to the Goddess. Who she can trust, who she can't. Whether you go into the specifics of why is up to you."

Kana was aghast, with an expression Ina didn't think she had ever seen from him. Cool and collected Kana was thrown off his stable top of emotion.

Single-handedly protecting a claim was one of the most treacherous jobs demons had to face. It didn't happen often, most often between human who actually had something to offer. Usually the demons were rewarded with under-the-radar meals.

"Keep her safe from the dogs," Ina pressed.

He blew a breath between his lips and covered his face with hand. He ran his fingers through his hair. "That term is losing its meaning completely."

Guardian, huh? That was basically staking a claim on a human and not killing them in terms of personal gain. In this situation, it would tie their lives together. If she died, he would be killed.

Kana grumbled. Responsibly was never his thing unless it came to tending to horses. A few years ago Rutger had introduced them to Konhana, but as of recently all domesticated animals were sent away because of the "accidents".

He never really forgave Reina after that.

He thought before the official name for it came up, he would be completely fine taking on the duty. Why would he second-guess himself now?

"'Kay. I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Lillian screamed, taking the blanket with her off the edge of the bed. Immediately she popped back up, eyeing the boy standing at her bedside.<p>

"Who are you?" she hissed.

"I'm Rahi. I-"

"Where's Kana?"

"Downstairs."

"Who else is here?"

"My mom."

"Are you guys gonna kill me?"

"I don't think so..."

Lillian nodded, scooped up the blanket, and rushed past Rahi without another word for him. As much as he looked like a normal boy, she saw what Cam was, and that "I don't think so" answer from him was not the most reassuring thing it could have been. She was feeble and shaking as she left, and her departure confused Rahi more than her appearance in his room had. He causally followed her out, intrigued.

She had found her way downstairs quickly because by the time he made it into the hallway, she was already out of sight. Oh well. She couldn't have gone far, he thought.

Lillian wrapped herself in the blanket as she stormed down the stairs. Her footsteps were quiet though on the wooden staircase, bare-footed. Nevertheless her appearance in the lobby was not unknown. Neither Ina nor Kana had to as much as bat an eye to sense a presence as loud as hers.

"Kana," she breathed.

"Yes?"

She pouted, becoming intensely flustered.

"What are you?" she demanded, staring down at the ground.

He pushed off the couch, righting himself. "I'm a demon."

"What does that mean?" her hand ran up and down her arm, searching for something solid to hold onto.

Right now, her world was pliable; everything could change at the most insignificant of events. His mere eyes could tell her that he was a monster. Ina too had eyes like ice that could freeze at the most fragile glance.

Traitor. Why would he be so friendly if his plan was something so ugly?

"You really like playing with your food, don't you?" she hissed.

Her words caught him off guard. He halted. Ina flashed him a look like, _maybe she doesn't trust you, but it's still your job_.

"N-no," he said. "You would never be food, trust me. Look around. I brought you back to the town hall like I said."

She pursed her lips. Not enough.

"You told that guy you claimed me. Explain."

Ina blew a laugh from closed lips.

Meanwhile, he shrugged seriously. "That's what you call it when a demon sets their sights on a human and only they can have them. They'll risk their lives in order protect that person."

"You do want to eat me!"

"No, I'm just telling you what that meant. I wouldn't."

Lillian shook her head.

"You're a monster. You, Cam, her, all of you-"

"Now,you're stuck with all of us, so I'd get used to it," Ina snapped up to her. "We couldn't get any information about you, and without that, we can't just ship you off somewhere else in the world. Countless demons roam the earth. You're safer here than elsewhere."

Lillian's joints solidified. A jagged knife of fear ripped through the nerves in her body, and a strike of anxiety like lightning charged them. She trembled, her skin crawling in horror. Every hair on her body stood on edge.

"What?" she whimpered.

"You'll be staying here until we can figure out something else about you," Ina explained.

Lillian's worst nightmare came true. She'd yet to dream, but there was little else she could think of being worse. The one person she knew was a monster, and she was going to be trapped inside a demon town.

She refused to believe it. She buried her face in her hands and threw her head back and forth, scratching at her hairline with her nails.

Reality hurt.

But could she really be mad at Kana like that? He didn't even show her what he was, and the only inclination of it she got from Cam. It hurt to believe otherwise.

Even so... was she going to die? Angry tears stung at the back of her eyes.

"Lillian."

She forced her head from her palms. The voice was close. Rough, slightly calloused hands found her wrists.

"The Harvest Goddess placed you here, and she wouldn't if she thought you weren't safe." His voice was surprisingly gentle. He felt like he was handling glass.

She let free a loose breath, shaky, undetermined. A goddess? Really? Then again, her world showed her demons were real, and that too was incredulous. She pursed her lips, and she nodded.

"Yeah," she replied softly.

Over the course of the next hour, Lillian spent time in the lobby, slowly getting comfortable with her surroundings. It was difficult, but she eventually grew somewhat as confident with Kana as she had been previously that day. Ina she grew to accept despite her need to lecture anytime she asked a questions, so the girl bit her tongue, saving her questions for later. Rahi was still a bit rattling; he scarcely dealt with humans, and had no idea which topics were off-limits or not.

"Alright, Lillian, I've arranged a housing situation for you," Ina explained indifferently, returning to lobby. All this time she'd been going back in forth from the lobby outside. Kana watched Lillian stiffen each time the door swung open.

Ina continued, "That old farm past Gombe's shop has the farmhouse we had reserved for any new demons that Phillip wanted to salvage. Seeing as that has never happened, I'm going to allow you to use that residence. There are dead bolts on every door, and I believe it should be to your liking."

Ina was very intimidating, but she was trustworthy nevertheless. There was something about the sincerity in her expression, her voice that made Lillian okay with her. Apparently Lillian valued a person's confidence very highly. Whether that was instinct or taught, she had no idea.

Ina dropped the key into Lillian's hands without reluctance. They looked brand-new, and that did wonders for her confidence. If nobody had ever lived there, she was glad.

"It shouldn't be hard to get settled. Go with her, Kana."

Lillian shivered at the thought of going outside. Kana going with her. However, she could not imagine it any other way. Ina was certainly not going with her, and she was certainly not going to travel through town alone. The night had fallen too, apparent through the thick black in the windows.

Lillian was hesitant, but as Kana jumped up, she felt no reason not to comply with the woman. Kana was almost uneasy as he propped himself up; it was as if he imagined the woman was ready to tear anything apart, including him. He then gathered her like he was ordered to.

They stepped out onto the porch. The structure was old and slightly sodden from rainfall, and it groaned beneath their feet. The earthy scent of rain swelled through the town. Lillian shivered; the air was cold, much colder than it had been previously.

As if instinct, Lillian hooked onto one of Kana's arms. He gave her a glance but didn't question it.

Lillian breathed again Kana's sleeve. He had changed from his sleeveless sweatshirt into something more suitable after the cloudburst had begun, evidently during the time she slept. Her breath billowed into the cold air, dancing mystically.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, rolling her forehead against Kana's arm. Outside, everything reminded her of Cam's touch on her waist. She'd felt his teeth graze her skin, his tongue across her neck.

Cam's eyes were dark, foresty green. The held a ring of bloodlust and searched about relentlessly for his prey. His face flashed again and again through her mind. She could feel his presence behind her, but she didn't dare look back.

"Hey, I almost forgot," Kana commented through the silence. "I picked this up while you were asleep."

The scalpel flashed in his hand, but then immediately he withdrew as she grabbed for it.

"Just promise me something," he said. "Bring this back to Ayame and find something better to use."

She pouted into his arm and didn't say anything for it. He was probably right. She grabbed the scapel, and held it between her knuckles. Then he continued:

"Maybe visit her tomorrow. Ayame's not too fond of people taking her stuff."

No. She didn't want to play that game.

When she refused to respond, he sighed, his breath also swirling through the cold air.

It didn't make any sense that she could see the coolness of the air in her breath because the rain came down, slightly warm to the touch. That was the least she could expect in a demon town though; absolutely anarchic weather. Lillian cringed.

"She's not bad," he added. "A little annoying, but she's not dangerous. She takes her job totally seriously."

Lillian's mind shot the idea at first thought - blasted it up into a million pieces - and hummed her distaste into his sleeve, hoping to relieve some of the anxiety piling inside her. Her feet quit. Kana pulsed forward, but halted immediately at the noticed of her stopping.

"Lillian?" he wondered. She retained tension on his arm and squeezed.

"Am I the only human?" she wondered in a quiet voice.

He paused, glancing back from the ground to her troubled face. "Yeah."

"I'm going to die then," she confirmed.

He was rapt just listening to the fear in her voice. She seemed like a person who could handle this and put up a front, like she wasn't afraid, but Goddess her voice was the most lost, broken thing he'd ever heard. She was so fragile, and he had to remember that. Remorse flooded his system.

"No," he determined. "I promise, you're not."

She didn't agree, and just buried her face in the fabric.

"Hey, we're almost there. It's just around the corner."

She didn't want to have her own house here. She really didn't want to be alone anywhere, and here, here in this berserk town of hostility and madness, she had the least loneliness. It was crazy. It was impossible.

_I don't want to get eaten._

Down a narrow path they maneuvered into the lot for Lillian. The fair-sized field stretched on past the quaint farmhouse on both sides, more than adequate for personal farming. Puddles had accumulated all along the pathway up to the front door, collecting mostly around the flower pots along the path. They were filled with various flowers of all colors...

Someone had set this up before they'd gotten here. Honestly, it looked inviting, but not enough so for Lillian to let go of Kana. It was strange just how comfortable they wanted her to be, even decorating the place for her to call "home".

She did not want this to be home.

"Let's head in and check it out," Kana suggested, optimism refilling his once overflowing voice.

They walked up the path until they'd reached the front door. Kana managed to unlock it, no thanks to Lillian and refusing to unlock the door herself, and they moved into the room. As soon as Kana flipped on the lights, Lillian's eyes ventured onto the scene.

The place had been wholly done over. Much like a studio apartment, it was a single room place with the kitchen, bedroom, and dining room all adjoined. The theme was obvious: just plain cozy. Most of the decoration sported warm colors and patterns. Across the room were plush rugs and throws anywhere they could be. The dining table had been set, the bed made, and the place cleaned to perfection.

"I told you they wanted you to be comfortable," he bragged, shutting the door behind them. Like a spark Lillian made for the lock and dead-bolted the door shut. Then, in a carful voice, she hissed at Kana to check the back of the house. He did so, beaming at her for such apprehensivity. Until he had checked there, under the bed and through the closet – which had been stocked with new clothes – she remained with her back pressed against the door. It was her escape route if anything was in here.

"All clear, your majesty," Kana spouted, after he had thoroughly examined the entire house. Lillian was skeptical but made for the bed and wrapped herself up in the soft, warm blankets. There was a heater vent blowing directly beneath her bed, warming her mattress. There were no windows near the bed too.

"You like it?" he wondered, cracking a grin.

"The location's not ideal," she thought snidely, "but it's fine," she covered her nose in the thick covers, "I do."

The idea was ominous. Probably during the hour Lillian had been waiting in the lobby, demons were here, setting this place up for her. She could not tell if that was supposed to be reassuring or terrifying. How they knew to set it up like this was beyond her.

"Hey," she murmured, her mouth covered in blanket, "Do you sleep?"

He passed her a not-so-subtly amused glance, an eyebrow raised. "Who do you think I am? Duh, and to be honest I haven't slept in forever."

"You don't look tired."

"Let's just say I've deal with being tired a lot."

"Then you should probably go," she said remotely. Her heart pitter-pattered instantly after she said it and immense regret flooded her system.

He nodded. "Do you want me to answer any questions you have before I go?"

She shook her head. "I can't stomach anything else tonight."

And he was gone. It hadn't been a quick retreat; he said goodbye multiple times, and he reassured her even more. But once he was gone, she wished she hadn't brought up leaving. He could've taken the couch for the night... Just for the sake of her protection.

A shiver ran down her spine.

She picked herself up off the bed and raced to the back of the house. Down the hall from the main room was the bathroom, the storage room and back door. To her relief, either it had been locked up before they arrived, or Kana had spared her doing it herself.

Sighing, she toyed with the lock not enough to unlock it, but enough for a tiny distraction from life. More so it was just something to keep her hands busy. It didn't last though, and she found herself staring into the night, resting her head on the frozen glass.

The air around her was so warm, yet everywhere outside, it was cold, dark, uncaring. Beastial life dwelt out there that she didn't want to meet. Her hand rested on the lock.

Why was it so comforting to her to be behind a barred pane of glass? If anything was out there, it could see her, or at least her silhouette with the light filtering into the hallway. Her own, bleary reflection watched her in the icy glass.

Lillian. Who was she? What did she like? What _was _she like? The question she lingered on for what seemed like hours eventually popped an idea into her mind. She stripped herself from the window and headed into the bathroom.

In the mirror, she stared at herself until she knew the image had been burned into her mind. This was Lillian. She had short brown hair of a color akin to something caramel, bright amethyst eyes that were wide and placed on top of sleepy, dark bags. After all the time she'd spent asleep, none of it had been restful.

Her skin was pale, but not too pale she looked alien. Her lips were somewhat feline as her mouth was stuck in a light pout whenever she closed her mouth. That upset her, but she didn't dwell on it. She dwelt more on the smallness of her nose, pointed like a dog without much of nostrils.

Her jaw was uninviting and sharp like most of the features on her face. Pushing her hair back, she determined that her ears, which were two different shapes, were also pointed at the tips. Nevertheless she was satisfied.

She wore a hoodie, and after pulling it off she realized how small she was. Bone thin, short. Pulling the hoodie off dragged the shirt underneath, revealing her stomach. Her hipbones protruded severely from her body, and her ribs were showcased. There still appeared to be strength in her abdomen in the lightly featured abdominal muscles.

Despite the thin area of her core, her arms were particularly lean, and her legs too. It made her wonder.

She placed her palms on the counter and stared down into the sink. She took a breath. Knowing her own appearance changed little.

_Harvest Goddess_, she pleaded, pressing her eyes and mouth closed and focusing on her thoughts. _If you're real, tell me_ _why_.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was shorter than I expected and I'm too lazy to fix it... An update's an update though, so I guess pop me a review? All criticism is welcome, and encouraged!

Me with a small voice, back of a crowd: "Yeah! Oh, no..." -Buries face in hands-

But seriously, anything's appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

"Demons exist as malfunctions of natural order. I'd like to change that," the Goddess declared. Her voice was stern yet pliable; and her hands were placed on her hips, a glistening plait draped over her shoulder. While she was a being of ever-lasting exuberance from her sea-goddess appearance and whimsical personality, she also could mean business when she so pleased.

She continued, "I'd like you two to govern your kin in two adjacent towns so that you not only shall be forced to cooperate with each other, but with humans as well. Should any human be harmed, extreme punishment will be enforced."

The Harvest Goddess snapped her fingers to ensure the demons' attentions were being kept. Her voice turned low and harsh, "I don't enjoy having my people eaten by you monsters. Consider this your last chance at salvation, otherwise..." She ran a swift finger over her neck. "I'll end the existence of demons. Humans have enough predators to deal with."

"Milady, you can't possibly expect demons to be so obedient," Ina argued sternly, her eyes narrowing.

"Doesn't your creator deserve a little more respect, Ina? Perhaps I'll just chain you up until hunger drives you insane," she spat distastefully. "What about you, Rutger? I see you have an overwhelming advantage in this situation."

The elderly man smiled. An ecstatic tone ran like electricity through his voice.

"Of course!" he piped fearfully."Your wish for peace is mine. Rose will be satisfied with your request as well; it's exactly as we wanted ourselves!"

Ina scoffed. Rutger's fabrication of joy Ina found to be a bitter taste in her mouth; how could he not be afraid? If it became their jobs to monitor other demons, there was no chance of success. Demons were mad creatures.

Meanwhile, the Harvest Goddess smiled, brushing the hair off her shoulders.

"Yes. Rose. She was what actually brought me the idea," the goddess explained. "This proves it is possible for demons to live alongside humans, and that demons are capable of living exactly as they do. This also makes Rutger my personal favorite among demons."

Ina screwed up her nose. Rutger and his human wife were enigmas of nature. "I'll try your idea, Goddess. But I don't see how we'll tame that many demons. Rutger is but one."

"Oh, it shouldn't be difficult. You see, not all humans have been free of the demon world. For some their lives have been tossed into the chaos, and you know what has come out of it? A man by the name of Phillip Golding." She extended her arms to the two demons, projecting an image of a man with brown hair, running about clad in casual attire through city streets. To the eye he appeared to be a completely typical human being. "He's my official demon tamer."

"'Official'," Ina scowled.

"Don't doubt him simply because he's human," the Goddess mused. "Trust me, he'd be able to subdue even you, Ina."

* * *

><p>Kana laid with his back pressed down and with his head hanging off the edge of the bed. The dogs sat all about on the floor, doing whatever various things dogs normally did – rolling, licking, biting things. Despite this frivolousness though, there was an ominous presence in the room. It was a sheet of paper from a calendar specifically.<p>

Lillian also continued to prod at the back of his mind. If it wasn't for the look of her sparkling amethyst eyes, her smallness that simply _begged_ for help, he almost felt like she wouldn't be such a burden on his mind.

No – she'd be a burden anytime, with any look, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint why. He felt like it was something so blatantly obvious he should be imprisoned for his lack of knowing what it was. Still, he couldn't figure it out.

For the past hours, Kana had been desperately searching for a way to keep his mind off of Lillian, and he found it on the calendar.

Fall had encroached upon the town quickly, and it left a burning reminder of what was to come. Kana obviously had spaced how much time had been going by recently, because only three weeks from now, the demon trainer would semi-arrive for his annual evaluation.

There wasn't much to think of beside Kana's absolute disdain for Phillip.

Goddess, if for just one year Kana didn't have to deal with Phillip, he would rejoice. He'd be the happiest demon Ina would ever see. But that would never happen to him. Only tamed demons were exempt from "testing". And Kana was the worst. The seasons always hit him hard, and now that he thought about it, he could feel the whimpering, stifling heat in his chest begging to be fed.

So many times had Kana wanted more than anything to just be human. He hated the hunger with a passion, but he couldn't fight it. He was a monster. He was a terrible thing that didn't deserve the smallest.

This was what he did to himself every fall. He would break himself down from the inside out in hope that one year, his guilt would overwhelm the hunger. But it never had, and it never would.

Outside the sun had risen, and the dawn light filtered into the town. It penetrated the curtains now, lighting up much of the room. This was Kana's usual time to get up, but he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep thinking between himself, Phillip, and Lillian.

Finally Kana stripped himself of the bed, got up, and threw himself into the shower. This was where he found himself even more immersed in thought, where he gave up his efforts, and where he decided Lillian was probably the best thing for his conscious. He hadn't eaten her; he hadn't even tried. She was too precious to be food, and now it was the time to figure out why. After throwing on clothes and raking his hands halfheartedly through his hair, he left.

Lillian. Just imagining her in his mind was enough to double his pace. In no time at all he was down the path to her farmhouse. Standing at the edge of her fields was a figure.

"Kana," he called out. The man was no man at all, standing at a mere five foot four. He was probably not much taller than Lillian.

"Hiro, what are you doing?"

"Well, apparently there was a human at the clinic! And I think I found it. I've just been waiting for it to come out."

"For how long?"

"Maybe half an hour."

Kana gave him a playful push back on the chest, "You're a creep, you know, Hiro?" and he continued up the way. Hiro followed closely behind, seeing Kana's haste as invitation.

"Do you know who it is?" Hiro wondered.

"Yeah. Her name's Lillian."

"How'd she get here? Why is she still her? And how hasn't she gotten eaten yet? I mean, especially with your temperament, I don't see a likely survival..."

Hiro's words were a pain in his chest, but the kid really didn't seem to know better. Honestly, Hiro was older than him, but he dealt with demons and humans alike no better than Rahi. Feelings sometimes seemed to be a foreign concept.

"Hiro, sometimes you need to shut up," Kana replied hopelessly, a little offended as they walked up the patio. "She might be a bit spooked by you."

Hiro took a few steps off the patio, and suddenly the door flung ajar, and Kana was sucked inside. The door slammed behind him.

Lillian's tiny hands were lightning fast on the locks.

"Thank the goddess," she breathed, scowling. "I don't know who that guy is but, he's the creepiest thing ever."

Lillian's hair was tied on the top of her head, and she obviously dug into the bathroom and located some makeup. Her eyes were done. Her skin was perfect porcelain. Her lips were a light, shimmering pink. The only wrong thing was her expression. Her brow was crinkled, her face distressed.

"He's been standing out there and freaking me out for the past hour. What does he think he's doing?"

"That's Hiro," Kana explained, lightly smacking himself on the cheek to knock his focus off her appearance. "Uh... He's a bit on the awkward side. But he's Ayame's apprentice."

"And Ayame's a human doctor?" she wondered as she passed a glance out the window.

He shrugged lamely. "Well, demons really don't need doctors."

She stuck her lip out. "You know what I meant."

"If you were asking if he's dangerous, the answer is I'm probably a million times more threatening than he is."

Lillian's gaze lowered. All night she had been muddling over what she should trust and what she shouldn't, and Kana made the first list for her, so why should she be afraid of anything he says is alright? What else did she have to hold onto?

Nothing. She had absolutely nothing, and she couldn't be like that forever.

"Should I let him in?"

"Whatever you want."

Slowly Lillian undid the locks and peeked through the door. Hiro looked boyish and peaceful, as peaceful as Kana claimed he was. This boy wore an unsure smile, as if he were afraid she would reject him again.

"Hi," the boy offered. "I'm Hiro."

"Lillian," she said small-ly.

"You're a friend of Kana's?" he wondered.

"Yeah" she whispered, "Are you a demon too?"

With unnecessary levity he nodded. "Certified wight."

"What?" she mouthed. Certified wight. She knew what neither of those words meant, and passed a look back at Kana. "What does that mean?"

"I can tell you," Hiro added quickly. He cleared his throat. "Kana's not a master of specifics, so I could inform you."

Lillian once again searched Kana for the okay.

He shrugged. "Do you want to know more about us?"

Lillian did. Leaving the door open seemed more dangerous than inviting Hiro in, and he grew on her quickly, not as quickly as Kana though, because even though she'd trusted him enough to let him in, she decided to remain fixed in a certain proximity around Kana.

"Okay, so Kana, what have you told her?" Hiro wondered, sliding into a chair at her dining table.

"Not much."

"'Kay, then I can go from the beginning, huh?"

"Yeah, basically."

Lillian passed skeptical glances between the two, but didn't question either. She really did want to know what demons were all about. Hiro spoke too fast as he began:

"Alright, you probably already know this, but demons aren't natural. We're humans with weird characteristics, sometimes supernatural-like powers and inhuman digestive systems. If these characteristics vary, demons are divided into classes. Wights are one of these, and they fall pretty low on the danger scale cause even if I wanted to attack someone, it would take days for it to even affect them. And I'd probably start looking like a zombie pretty soon too. So I don't attack classes include vampires, liches, and whatever else. Only the Harvest Goddess knows how many different types of demons there are out there."

Lillian swallowed. At least she could be comforted with the thought the some demons were mostly harmless. But then her eyes flickered across Kana and she felt the same dread wash over her as she had when she first learned about the demons.

"What are you?" she wondered dangerously.

Kana was frozen. He'd felt the question creeping up since the beginning of the conversation, and now he was tongue-tied.

What was he supposed to say?

"Kana?" Lillian assured, noticing the distress in his face. "It's alright, I was just curious. You don't have to tell me."

"I'll tell you later," he promised.

"Some demons do like to keep their identities hidden," Hiro added quickly. "Anyway, you can ask me questions from here."

"Okay..." She murmured sloftly, thinking. "Why are demons even here? In a town full."

"That's an arrangement with the Harvest Goddess. If we don't stay here and successfully complete a taming course, she threatens to kill us all."

Lillian blinked. "Taming?"

"It's the process of basically making us vegetarian demons. We're restricted to eating only human food. A demon tamer comes around twice a year and challenges us to be around blood without being controlled by it. Kana scored the worst out of anyone last time!"

Kana grumbled, trying to hint Hiro shouldn't be talking about that. But it had no effect on Lillian anyway.

"How do demons exist?" she continued.

"They were a blip in the system of natural order. I'm not exactly sure."

"Well... can humans become demons?"

"Yeah, but they're not as powerful as natural born demons. And not all demons can turn humans either. Me for example, I have no way to possibly change someone. It's usually a bite. I've heard of phantoms turning people too though."

"What are phantoms?"

"Another class of demon. I know Reina and Ina are phantoms. I believe that's what Laney is too."

"I thought Laney was a vampire," Kana mentioned briefly.

"Maybe. Pinpointing exactly the class of demon is difficult unless you're told, or you catch them feeding," Hiro explained. "The latter usually doesn't turn out well."

"So... as a wight, you can't actually attack people?"

"I can slowly drain their life energy. I've never seen a wight actually kill a human though."

"Do you know the classes of most people in town?" If there was any way she could protect herself, she wanted it.

"Uh, most I think I've got a good guess on most everybody... Want me to give you a list?"

She nodded a little too anxiously.

"Okay. Well, the wights I know are me, Howard, Yun and Ying. The tea house will be safe for you. Phantoms include Reina, Ina, and possibly Laney. Vampires include Cam, Georgia, Ash and Cheryl-"

Lillian fidgeted. "How dangerous are vampires? And can they turn humans?"

"That all depends on the vampire. Anyway... Liches are very rare and powerful. The only one I know is Ayame. Ghouls are strong, but they aren't the smartest. I know of Rahi and Gombe. Then we've got wraiths... the most harmlessly dangerous. Never invite them in no matter what you do. I know of Rutger, Mako and Mikhail. Everyone else I'm not sure."

Lillian tried to listen as Hiro spoke, but after he mentioned vampires, it became hard to focus. But she did pick up Kana wasn't included anywhere in that list, so she was fairly sure Hiro didn't actually know. That might've been why he wouldn't tell.

"I'm confused. Rahi and Ina are different," she wondered blankly.

"Classes can interbreed. Rahi's father was a ghoul."

"Oh," she said. Now she realized that was not the smartest question. "How many of those demons live in Bluebell?"

"A little less than half of them. You'll see before long."

Lillian's heart pulsed nervously. "Why?"

"Well, since we're not allowed to feed, Ina and Rutger have gotten pretty into cooking. They hold competitions at the mountaintop to see which town is best."

Lillian shifted in her seat. "Seriously? Cooking?"

"Well, your food is pretty bland, I must admit."

"Well then, I'll stay here, thanks."

Hiro winced. "Uh, I really doubt Ina would let you off the hook just because you're human. She's extremely haughty, and you know, she'll drag you up there if she has to."

Lillian formed a hopeless little "o" with her mouth and nodded. She wasn't going to question Ina's temper.

"I think the next one's in a couple of days, so you'd better suit up."

Her eyes drifted to the floor. Just the thought of having all those demons around her made her uneasy. How was she going to protect herself?

Hiro seemed to have gotten the hint and began speaking. "Just so you know, we'll be there too, and I'm fairly certain that Kana can ward off anyone who seems interested in you. Ayame will help too."

"Is there anything else? Like when you guys aren't around?"

"Well, there is the barrier... When a human occupies a residence for long enough, it creates a shield between natural and unnatural life. In other words, demons can't enter unless they are invited in."

"How long does it take to form?"

"Only a day or so. Next time you see us you'll probably have to invite us in."

She puffed a breath, sinking down in her chair. "So as long as I'm here, Cam won't be able to attack me again?"

Hiro nodded, inhaling. "I can see why he did. You're very fragrant."

Kana was upset. Her scent was hiding from him. He wanted it so she could have a reason to stay away from him. When it did hit him, it would probably hit him hard.

"Hey," Kana suggested, trying to get Hiro away from talking about those kinds of things. "Why don't we try going out. To test how you do? We'll be right by you."

Lillian felt a surge of compliance. It was very unnatural, and it didn't feel right, but her heart, the pitter-pattering stamp was fighting for it. Adrenaline. It coursed through her veins and ignited her nerves.

But, goddess, her mind was torn. She had to release herself from this house; it was doomed to become her personal block if she didn't try for liberation. These demons couldn't keep her trapped her forever. However, if she never tried, her chances were better.

Were they? As she recollected the previous night, it seemed the feeling of Cam's cold touch on her skin hadn't survived the night. She felt nothing but unrelenting numbness for the man, and she wasn't afraid.

"Okay," she replied.

Her answer was unsurprising. Her entire demeanor had been much healthier today. Kana grinned.

Hiro smiled too and he picked himself up. His feet raced before her, and he extended his hand out to her. SHe reluctantly took it, allowing him to pull her up to her feet. "I'd recommend the tea house this afternoon."

"Lead the way."

Hiro giddily did so. And Kana, very gingerly, came up behind her and prodded her as if he were saying, "I'm right behind you."

She breathed and stepped out into the breeze.

With every passing second Lillian felt an increasing temptation to grapple unto Kana's arm again. Somehow holding him captive made her feel a little more at ease.

"Hiro said you guys were unnatural life. Aren't you supposed to be, like, undead?" she wondered pointedly.

Kana scoffed. "Rude! Only zombies do that dead thing."

Her brow suddenly became furrowed. "Hiro never said anything about zombies."

"We don't have any here, that's why. They're nasty."

"Oh. Would it be insulting if I called you one?"

"Very."

"Then I'll store that away for later."

He gave a low, attractive chuckle that sent goosebumps racing across her skin. His voice was abnormally gruff, as if he were trying to stifle it. It was even more strange coming just over her shoulder.

She tried not be attracted to Kana, but she sort of felt it was natural; the damsel in distress was meant to fall for the hero, regardless of a mutual attraction. Plus, some of the things he did were genuinely attractive. For instance, he didn't want to eat her.

As they grew close to the tea house, Hiro slowed up to ensure they entered together.

_You brought the dogs._

Lillian jumped. Kana had had his hand on her back and wondered in her ear, "What is it?"

Her eyes ventured away from him. "I just thought I heard something. It's fine."

The tea house was mostly silent. Nori was there, sitting alone in the back, and she eyed their entrance. She was particularly gazing at Lillian.

"I'm going to talk to Nori," Lillian said automatically.

"Oh," Kana returned. "Alright."

Her movement back through the restaurant was involuntary. Something was controlling her, and by the time she hit the table, she knew exactly what.

"You're very persistent. Very difficult to persuade," Nori explained. "Much more so than your dogs."

Nori was very faraway. She could possibly be amused and smile, but her thoughts lingered in the distance, an expanse away from the conversation.

"What?"

"Sit for awhile," she commanded, and Lillian obeyed.

"Now, my first order of business - don't be so reluctant to leave. Your home won't protect you from being compelled."

Lillian beamed, shrinking.

"Secondly, though you probably already understand this, trust no one. Your mind is too complex to read properly, and I do not know whom you trust."

"Why should I trust you?" Lillian hissed.

"There appears the 'Lillian intuition' again. You question too much and don't act enough."

Her eyes narrowed. "And what should I be doing?"

"Anything but what you're doing. Never get too attached to your dogs. Find real demons to protect you."

"You're talking about the cooking thing, aren't you?"

Nori nodded. Her words waited until Yun had come by and left tea and soup on the table for them.

"If a drop of your blood gets spilled around them, you're dead."

Lillian swallowed.

"Why must I even attend?"

"Ina's orders are orders from the goddess. And she demands we be in attendance to venerate the presence of a Gourmet," Nori sighed, placing for forefinger on her temple.

"Gourmet?"

"The Gourmets are a family of purebred ghouls. Ghouls naturally have an advanced sense of taste, but the Gourmets' tastes have been refined to new extent. They judge our cooking," she explain vastly, as if she was talking to nothing. "They used to be hunters of rare human delicacies such as nobles or pure bloodlines."

Lillian accepted this and decided to take a slow sip of her tea. It was strong, hot, and held a very fresh aroma. It wasn't overly sweet like she had expected. The soup too looked very pleasant.

"Yun must have good taste too," Lillian added.

"I don't believe so. That is why she changes her recipe every time she cooks. She's searching for the perfect blend of spice," Nori replied. She leaned over and began to stir her own tea. "That is also why she requires no payment. She can experiment new recipes without the ingredients going to waste. But you never know what exactly you are receiving from her."

Lillian nodded, took her spoon in hand and gingerly ladled out a small portion of the soup. Bits of leaf floated about in the warm, greenish liquid. She blew the steam away before sipping it.

"Mm," she squeaked, placing his fingers over her lips. It was still piping hot, but the flavor more than anything surprised her. It was bodied like a perfectly boiled egg drop dish, and yet the aromatic taste of tomato danced around her tongue. She could taste ginger and thyme.

She swallowed, pleased to do so, and retrieved another spoonful. This time, she blew on it a little longer than the previous.

"You like it?" Nori wondered, startled. For once she was in reality.

Lillian wiped her lips with a napkin. "Yes, I do. There are so many flavors I feel like I don't know what to do with myself."

Nori nodded. "Maybe it is humans who have the refined tastes."

"Maybe," Lillian repeated. "Does Rahi like the food here?"

"Yes, very much. I assume that's why he's already tamed at the age of seven."

Lillian wondered for a moment. Rahi looked a little older than that. "So do demons age like humans?"

"No. Demons live much, much longer. It takes a shorter time for us to mature as well. I'm just over fifty years myself."

Lillian gulped. Nori looked very young compared to the others.

"I don't even know how old I am," she admitted. "I might be over eighteen."

"Just over I believe is a good assumption. I've seen a lot of humans in my years."

"How old is Kana?" she asked innocently.

"He's one of the youngest beside Ying and Rahi. Twenty or so I believe, and he's been in taming for all of it."

Lillian screwed up her face. "What's the deal with Kana? He's harmless."

Nori's face darkened. "He is not." Her voice was acid. "He may be fooling you now, but he's one of the most wild demons I've ever seen. He'll rip through anything that gets between him and a meal. Why he let's himself be around you is beyond me."

Lillian felt uneasy, and set her spoon down on her napkin. She'd almost let herself forget she was dining with a demon. As she felt this uncanny feeling creep down her spine, she gave a sparing glance back on the restaurant.

Kana and Hiro were gone.

* * *

><p>AN: I would have had this up waaay sooner, but my internet died and I lost basically all my progress on this last time. I got angry, and here we have it, I don't even know how late. It's not edited and I'm lazy... Whoopsie?


End file.
